Through the eyes of a demon
by mysterythinker
Summary: Problems soon unwind for 19 year old leaf village Jonin Karina Akumanochi as dark plots are revealed and new enemies threaten the peace
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

'Speaking'

' _Thinking'_

' _ **Saying Justu'**_

' _ **Thinkin Jutsu '**_

Chapter 1: The monuments…art?

The sun has long since risen, shining its rays through the window of a sleepy Karina's window. She grunted and finally got out of bed yawning. Rubbing the back of her head she walked towards the window and looked out onto the village hidden in the leaves. She gazed towards the Hokage monuments and sighed. The sensible part of her brain was frowning upon the monuments which were now covered in swirls of paint. Karina ignored this and laughed out loud.

She showered and swiftly got dressed. Donning her black top and trousers and zipping up her Jonin vest. She tied the headband around her head and started wrapping the bandages around her exposed arms and feet, covering the five scars that ran down her arms legs and across her back. She didn't bother to hide the ones that grazed across her left cheek. She stepped in front of the mirror and brushed down her long white hair. She gazed into the mirror at the albino 19 year old with more bandages covering her right eye. She dragged her dark blue visible eye away and finally left her apartment heading for the village gates.

She walked through the village and stopped suddenly when she heard shouts in the distance. She turned to find Iruka a teacher at the academy chasing three young boys covered in paint. They laughed as ran off making Iruka even more mad. Karina recognised one of them instantly from his spiky yellow hair. It was Naruto Uzumaki. She sighed and continued walking knowing all to well the boy's troublesome habits. However he did not deserve to be treated how he was by the village. ' _It's not his fault that he…'_

Karina was broken out of her thoughts by a voice she knew well. She had finally reached the gate of the village and there was her two team mates. They both waved to her as she walked towards. 'Overslept Karina'? Kotetsu said grinning. Her chunin team mate shook his head at her. Karina responded by bonking him on the head. 'Owwwww' he faked pain rubbing his spiky hair. Karina smiled and turned to her other team mate who proceeded to jokily tell her off. 'The leader of our team should be here before us y'know' he said smiling. Izumo's one visible eye looked her over noticing that her hair was still sticking up a bit. He laughed at her and patted her head flattening her hair. 'I'm guessing you didn't get up to long ago huh'? Karina just glared at her two team mates. 'Let's just go get a mission, I'm aiming for a nice B-rank, don't wanna be away for to long'. 'And you call us slackers' Kotetsu said grinning again.

Karina huffed crossing her arms and started walking off. 'Lets just go get a damn mission' she said huffily, turning around and sticking her tongue out at them. They both laughed and caught up with her, heading to the mission briefing room. Karina told them about the defacing of the monuments on the way, getting the two to laugh again. ' _I couldn't ask for better team mates'._ She thought to herself smiling. Both team mates knew exactly where Karina came from and took it in their strides, accepting her as one of them.

Once they reached the mission room they spoke with Hiruzen Sarutobi, the current Hokage of the leaf village. He tilted his hat with the kanji for fire on it and looked up at them. 'We're looking for a B-rank today sir'. Karina said. Sarutobi looked at her, Karina smiled back at him, waiting patiently. ' _He's always looking right through me_ ' she thought. It reminded her of another man, one who could always seem to know what she was thinking. 'Very well' Hirozen grunted handing her a scroll 'but I expect you back here again tomorrow Karina, I have an A-rank for you to take alone. It requires your..' He paused. 'Abilities'. 'Of course sir' Karina said bowing her head and turning to leave with Izumo and Kotetsu. 'Make sure the three of you report for work when the chunin exams come around. I want you all there' The hokage said as they left.

'Working overtime again huh'? izumo grinned. Karina however was spacing out again, staring out into the distance. The two chunin smilled- used to this- and they walked on in silence. Once they reached the gates, Karina opened the scroll and briefed them with the mission. 'One of our spies has brought back the location of the assassins planning on taking out one of the feudal lord's of the land of earth. Their camped in a forest bordering the land. If we travel fast we can make it there by nightfall.' Karina sighed ' _I'm not gonna have enough time to visit Rize and Minato-Sensei today'_ She thought. 'Our mission is to take out every assassin in the camp and scout the area for others. We leave no survivors' She finished grimly receiving nods from her team mates.

All three of them headed off to the said location. As Karina predicted they reached the location by nightfall. After scouting the area and finding the assassins asleep at the camp they doubled back and sat in a clearing. 'Izumo what do you suggest we do'? Karina said turning to him. The man was a good strategist always able to form a good plan for the situation. 'Well it seems that there's nine assassins in total, seems a lot for one feudal lord. I think that they're expecting an attack tonight.' Karina nodded. 'So do you think we should bother with stealth'? Izumo was about o continue but Kotetsu cut him off by yelling 'Duck'!

The three of them flattened to the ground as a shower of kuni knives sped overhead. 'Fuck'! Karina gritted her teath and sprung up quickly heading for a tree with Izumo and Kotetsu following. 'Izumo quick while they're on the ground'! Karina yelled out. Izumo weaved hand signs quickly. **'Water style: Syrup Snare'!** Izumo sent out water which landed on the ground and thickened trapping five of the ninja while the other four dodged and fled towards another clearing. 'Kotetsu, take care of this lot, I'll go after the others' Karina shouted. 'right'! Kotetsu yelled summoning his mace and jumping towards the enemy.

Karina took off after the others, being the fastest of the bunch she quickly caught up to the four assassins that had fled. He landed in the middle of them in the second clearing. 'It's just a girl, kill her'! The leader yelled out. The other three pulled out their weapons. Karina smiled and put her kuni away settling into a tai justu stance. The three assassins ran at her brandishing their weapons. Karina dodged underneath and countered with a series of swift punches into one of the men's stomachs. He fell back coughing blood. The other two attacked again but only sliced though her after image. The real Karina was above them and quickly threw two shuriken hitting two ninja in the head and killing them instantly. 'Too slow' she said grinning.

She landed in the clearing again and pulling out a kuni she swiftly impaled the third. He was dead before he knew what hit him. She flinched as she felt a pain in her shoulder. Turning she saw the leader had threw the kuni slicing into her shoulder. She gritted her teeth as she pulled the knife out and threw it back hitting the leader square between the eyes.

Panting, she headed back to find that Izumo and Kotetsu had dealt with the others. 'Sorry I took so long'. Karina smiled at them. Kotetsu noticed the cut in her shoulder. 'Owch, that looks painful'. Karina laughed shakily. 'It is, but I've had worse'. The other two smiled as she looked them over. They looked relatively uninjured, a couple minor bruises and tiny cuts. 'One of those son's of bitches used needles' Izumo explained grinning. 'Owch' Karina grinned. 'Let's head back, I wanna get some decent sleep'. 'You get enough sleep in the day' Kotetsu said smiling. He didn't say anymore however, as both chunin knew she had serious trouble sleeping at night. The nightmares likes to visit her regularly and she was haunted by the cause of her markings.

They headed back reaching the village before the sun was on the rise. 'I might not see you guys for a few days depending on how long the A-Rank takes, so you'll be on gate keeping duty for the next few days' Karina stated receiving groans from the both of them. They were to tired to argue however and the three headed their separate ways to get some well earned rest.

Um…this was kinda short but my first crack at writing ^^. If you want to read the story through the OC Ryouske Tenno's eyes go check it our here  s/11752974/1/The-Chronicles-of-Heaven

See you next chapter baaiiii ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New genin and a special mission

' _Darkness….I can't see…anything' Then came the pain, the fire burning every inch of her body. A scream sounded out._

There was a knock at the door. Karina shot up screaming. She shivered and noticed she was sweating. Tears had pricked the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away angrily and got out of bed. Karina stumbled to the door in her pijamas rubbing her eyes still. She opened the door to find a man in a jonin jacket, silver spicky hair and a mask. His leaf village headband covered his left eye.

Karina smiled sleepily at her close friend Kakashi Hatake. Even though she couldn't see most of his face she could tell that he was smiling back. She stepped to the side to let him in. 'Can't sleep again huh'? Kakashi asked once they'd sat down. 'The nightmares keep coming, I can't make them go away' Karina sighed looking down. 'I keep seeing Rize too'. Kakashi looked at her a long time without speeking. They both remember Rize.

 _Flashback_

 _A blank eyed girl with white hair left the academy wearing her new anbu uniform. She sat on the bench waiting to meet with her new team mates staring out into space. Shortly she was joined by a younger Kakashi in a similar uniform. 'hi there' he said eye smiling. Karina stared at him and nodded in greeting. He sat down next to her and tried to engage in conversation only to receive another stare. Stopped talking after that and left Karina to look onwards towards the woman who was running towards them. She waved and grinned at the pair of them. The woman was wearing the same uniform and had short bright orange hair and twinkling green eyes. 'hi'! she said brightly 'I'm Rize hayashi, nice to meet ya'! 'I already know your name' Karina said in a bored monotone. 'We were all asked to read over each others files'. 'oh I know' Rize said still grinning 'but I thought I'd be nice to introduce myself all the same'! Karina was surprised by her enthusiasm and attitude. 'Does this woman take anything seriously'? She thought to herself frowning slightly. ' Wow that's the first time I've seen you show emotion' Rize laughed. 'Try smiling once in a while okay'?_

 _Flashback end_

'The new genin are coming in today y'know' Kakashi said breaking Karina from her thoughts. 'Are you gonna actually take on a team this time'? Karina said smiling at him. 'Maybe, depends if they pass the test'. Kakashi responded. Karina laughed 'bell test again huh'?. 'Of course', Kakshi looked Karina over, 'planning on staying in all day'? 'I've got an A-Rank that Sarutobi wants me to take'. 'Well better get to it, come along with me to the mission room and scope out the genin. I hear that Naruto made it this time'. Karina smiled, she was surprised and pleased that the boy had finally been able to make Genin, even if he was a pain in the ass. 'Fine, go wait outside, I'll be out in a second'. Kakashi gave Karina a funny look, 'no matter how fast you are, I doubt even you can do that.' She laughed and pushed him out of the apartment so she could get changed.

Soon she headed out to join him. They started walking to the mission room together. Kakashi didn't say anything as yet again Karina was spacing out. ' _She's always thinking about it'_ he thought to himself as they walked.

 _Flashback_

 _The three of them darted through the building taking out anyone in their path, silently killing and not leaving a trace that they were ever there to begin with. An hour later they were sat in the cleared building their mission complete. Karina removed her mask and looked down at it. The white mask was modelled after a cat and had dark blue stripes adorning the cheeks. Rize yawned and stretched her arms 'Hey, lets all go grab food together when we get back'. Kakashi declined 'sorry I have to report the mission as soon as I get back'. He looked over at Karina. 'Karina doesn't have anything though, you guys should go together' Karina was about to object, Rize however grinned and shouted 'Great! We'll grab some dinner together'! Karina sighed and nodded, glaring at Kakashi as they headed home._

 _Flashback end_

Karina laughed out load causing Kakashi to look at her and smile. 'What is it'? 'Oh I was just thinking about that time that Rize forced me to go to dinner with her and..' She was cut short by shouts coming from the training ground. They distinctly heard the voice of Anko Mitarashi. 'Looks like the snake whores already beating the crap out of her squad' Karina said laughing. 'I wonder if there are any decent rookies this year'. 'Well as well as Naruto there's an Uchiha' Kakashi said as they neared the academy. 'Uchiha huh? One of the last…interesting.' 'There's some mysterious kid that isn't from here too, apparently he just showed up at the gates years ago'. Karina smiled 'sounds like this year's rookies are gonna be interesting, I look forward to the Chunin exams. Sarutobi wants me an the others there this year.

They reached the academy and Kakashi turned to her. 'I'm already late to meet my squad, so I'll come see you once you're done with your mission. Karina nodded and continued towards the mission room in silence.

 _Flashback_

' _I've never seen you smile before' Rize laughed as they ate their ramen. Karina blushed and rubbed her head. 'I…I've never needed to' she said smiling more. 'You're funny' Rize laughed at her._

 _Flashback end_

Karina finally reached the mission room and approached Sarutobi who, as usual was sat at the table handing out mission scrolls. He spotted her and looked at her with that expression of his, the one that felt like he was looking right through her. 'Good afternoon Karina, how are you'? 'I'm fine sir, I'm sorry for oversleeping again' Karina stuttered out bowing her head in respect and embarrassment. He handed her the scroll with her mission. You'll need to travel to a small village on the route to the land of wind. It'll take a day to get there, once there you will eliminate the bandits that have taken the village over.' Karina nodded for him to continue. 'They have scouts around the area so they'll spot a squad instantly. They will not be expecting us to send a single shinobi. The entire village will be swarmed so you'll have to use a substantial amount of power. We believe they've taken hostages in case of an attack so be wary. You understand why I'm sending you I assume'? Karina nodded again, 'yes sir' She turned and left.

She quickly visited her apartment again and packed extra weapons. _'It's a large group…I might have to open a gate'._ Exiting her apartment she soon reached the gates. Izumo looked bored out of his mind and Kotetsu was napping. Grinning evilly Karina walked to where he was sat and sharply hit him on the head. He yelped and jolted awake rubbing the new lump that had risen on his face. 'Fuck, what was that fo- ' He stopped yelling when he saw who hit him. 'Slacking again I see' Karina growled walking out of the gates.

By the end of the day she knew she was close to the village. She had already taken out to scouts. It had turned dark and Karina was crouched in a tree now observing the silent village. _'It's too quiet, shit they must know I'm here'_. Karina frowned and dropped down to the entrance of the village. _'There's no point bothering in stealth anymore'_ she thought as she stared walking calmly through the village. Kuni launched from the house nearest to her which she dodged and shot a kuni with an explosive tag on it into the house. The windows shattered with the explosion and Karina didn't have to look in there to know that the people who threw the kuni was dead. Karina jumped on the roof of the building and made her way to the centre of the village. As she neared it the noise started. People started shouting and running after her towards the centre.

Once she had jumped down into the middle of the village she looked around spotting a group of villagers bound and bruised. They had been beaten up pretty badly. The hostages were surrounded by the remaining bandits, Karina estimated that there were about thirty. She stopped in the centre and confronted to person stood in front of them all. He had red spiky hair and carried a large axe on his back. He was built like a rock, tough and sturdy.

'I'll give you one chance to release the hostages and leave' she stated, glaring at the man. He laughed and looked at her with a cocky expression. ' I would say the same to you Miss, if you hadn't already killed half my men'! He shouted at her. Karina sighed _'If it comes down to a one on one battle of strength I'm likely to lose, although I'm definitely faster'_.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her chakra flow, she felt it surge inside her like an active volcano, ready to explode. _**'First gate, gate of opening open!'**_ she thought opening her eyes to find the bandits running at her. She jumped in the air and lightning speed, weaved hand signs swiftly and crossed her ams. **Wind Style: Wind blade jutsu**! She yelled opening her arms and launching blades of wind the cut through the front line of bandits. The moment she landed she launched herself forward threw a bunch of shuriken towards the next line of bandits.

A single bandit ran at her and swung his katana at her. She crouched and swept his legs from beneath him, grabbing his sword and stabbing it into him as she fell. She heard movement behind her and dodged to the side just before the giant axe cut her in two. 'Stupid brat'! he yelled pulling his axe out of the ground. Karina flinched, suddenly feeling the drain from opening the gate. ' _I can't close it yet_ ' she thought flipping backwards to gain some space. She threw another kuni at the leader, hitting him in the leg. He yelled out and went down onto one knee. 'Fuck' He grunted. Karina didn't give him a second to cover she threw a tagged kuni at the ground in front of him causing a smoke screen. She heard the leader curse again. When the smoke cleared Karina was no where to be seen.

The bandit leader got up and limped forward slightly. 'where'd she-' He was cut off as Karina appeared behind him 'right here bastard' she whispered, slitting his throat. He grunted and then fell forward. Dead. Karina walked over to the hostages and unbound them. They got up cheering and started to spread out searching for survivors. 'Thank you isn't enough' a woman cried tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Karina noticed a child behind her, clinging to her skirt. Karina bent down and put her hand on her head. 'Are you hurt'? she said smiling. 'N..no but you are Miss' She said pointing 'Your nose is bleeding'. Karina put her hand up to her face. 'It's nothing' Karina laughed it off and turned around, heading out of the village. 'ugh' She grunted and stumbled once she was out of the village. She felt the drain on her strength. She leant up against a tree. _'I'll have to sleep off this chakra drain'_ she thought closing her eyes.

 _Flashback_

' _Rize'! 'Rize please'! 'Don't leave me'! Karina crouched over her best friend. The once cheerful and energetic woman was now frail and bleeding from the large wound in her neck. 'Karina, look at me' She murmured, moving her head. Karina locked both eyes on Rize's dieing ones. 'promise me you won't stop smiling' she said. 'I worked hard to get a smile on your face and I don't want my hard work to go to waste'._

 _Flashback end_

Karina woke up still leant against the tree. The sun wasn't going to rise for a few hours. She stood up and started to run home wiping the streaming tears from her face.

Karina finally reached the gates by late afternoon. By the time she got to the gates she was barely able to walk. Her whole body ached as she slowly walked through the gates. Izumo and Kotetsu came running towards her, worried expressions on their faces. She smiled at them to reassure them. Izumo came forward and let her lean against him as all three of them went to sit at the gate lookout. 'So the mission was successful'? Kotetsu asked looking over at a sleepy Karina, leaning on a blushing Izumo. 'Yeah, I took them all out, there were so many' Karina yawned. Kotetsu grinned noticing Izumo's expression. 'I don't think you're gonna make it back to your apartment by yourself sooo' Kotetsu stood and swiftly picked Karina up slinging her over his shoulder. He ran off towards the street laughing, followed by a furious Izumo. Karina yelled at Kotetsu and punched his back to no avail. 'Put me the fuck down you stupid bastard'!

He carried on running until he reached the apartment, once there he dumped outside the door and ran off waving bye to her and grinning like an idiot. Izumo sprinted after him looking seriously pissed off.

Karina sat there stunned for a moment and then laughed. She stood up wobbling a little and made her way into her apartment.

'If only Rize could see this'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The chunin exams begin

After a week of recovery Karina headed straight up to the mission room early to report how the A-Rank battle went. Izumo had all ready done a report on the success but Karina wanted to requestr something of the old man. Sarutobi looked surprised to see her there. 'You're up early, did you sleep well last night'? Karina nodded smiling 'Yes sir, thank you again for putting me with such-' she paused, 'understanding team mates, it's thanks to them that I'm getting better' she said smiling happily. Sarutobi smiled back. 'that is good to hear. Now I want a full report on the mission.'

After explaining the details of her mission Karina talked about the villagers. 'A majority of the residents we're taken hostage and beaten up pretty bad, lots of the buildings were destroyed.' Karina looked down at him, her face slightly more serious. 'I think it would be best to send help to them, they need supplies and possibly medics.' Sarutobi nodded, his hat tilting downwards hiding his eyes. 'I'll see if we can spare anyone to go out and help, thank you for the report.' He looked back up at her, 'you may go, but before you do, don't forget to collect your uniform for the exam today.'

Karina's eye's widened. 'It's today? I thought the first test wasn't until next week'! The old man laughed at her, Karina's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment . 'Typical, you always were oblivious to your surroundings.' Sarutobi laughed and shook his head at the girl. Karina bowed her head and exited the room quickly after swiping her uniform up from the table.

Once Karina returned to her apartment she changed and opened her wardrobe to look in the full length mirror. She was wearing a short-sleeved grey button up shirt that was tucked into a pair of trousers in the same dull grey. Karina sighed at the dull colour and reached up to tie her hair back. She sat down on her bed and changed the bandages on her feet. Keeping her heels and toes free. Sighing she placed two fingers on the eye that was covered by bandages. She closed both eyes and slowed her breathing. She used this form of meditation as a way of calming her nerves. ' _There are gonna be so many people at these damn exams, the stupid old man knows I don't like large groups. Dammit'!_ She gritted her teeth in frustration. _'At least Izumo and Kotetsu are-'_ __Karina thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door. She stood and went to go answer it…That was until Kotetsu jumped up onto her balcony clad in his exam uniform. Karina yelled and stormed out onto the balcony, before Kotetsu could react she punched off it letting him fall to the ground outside. She jumped down and stood on the back of his head. 'What the fuck was that for'?! She growled. 'Mfffffmmmff' was all Kotetsu responded with. Karina removed her foot and allowed him to stand. 'Don't just come into my apartment without my permission'. Kotetsu grinned and brushed himself off. Just then a shout was heard in the distance and Karina turned to see Izumo running over to them. He was also wearing his new uniform 'What the hell did the idiot do this time'? He said said, exasperated. 'I knocked on the door but he said that you might be asleep so he was gonna go look. Then he ran off grinning like an idiot'.

Kotetsu was wearing that same grin again as he spoke 'I just wanted to check to see if she was sleeping or changing or-' he was interrupted by another punch in the face this time from a very angry Izumo. Karina glared at him, a vein popping in her head. 'fucking pervert' she grunted, stalking off.

The two soon caught up with her, walking either side of her. Izumo was refusing to look at his friend who now had several lumps on his head. 'Hey I said I'm sorry' Kotetsu said grinning again. Karina just glared daggers at him. Izumo looked towards the building where the exams are starting and smiled. 'I wonder what this years rookies will be like' he mused. Karina grinned 'Kakashi tells me there's a few interesting ones'. Kotetsu had a mischievous look about him. Karina looked at him warily 'What are you planning'?

'Oh nothing' he said, still looking mischievous. Karina's wary look turned into a glare. 'I don't trust that look…' Karina wondered ahead, gazing up at the huge building that the first exam was to be held in. She turned around to look at her two team mates to find them both smiling playfully. Izumo smiled at his best friend 'When you put it like that, it does sound like a good plan'. Karina scoped the two chunin, _'they're planning something'._

Karina shook her head at them, 'don't get me involved in you're plans' she said walking through the entrance. 'What room are we waiting in for the exam'? She asked Izumo. 'Uh.. 301 I think' he said. 'You head up there now we're gonna hang back a bit'. Karina nodded and walked away 'whatever, just don't be long, I don't wanna be by myself with a bunch of people I don't know'.

She walked up two flights and stopped in front of room 201. 'Dammit, I wonder what they're planning' she said out loud. Looking around she thought _'most likely a plan to punk the rookies, I wonder… Kotetsu ain't to bad at genjutsu, if they wanna scope out the genin they'll be most likely to stop them here before they reach the third floor..That's it'!_ Karina walked into the empty classroom 201, sat and waited. Before long she heard Izumo and Kotetsu's voices outside the door. ' _I knew it_ '! She thought.

Before long there was a lot of noise outside the room. The genin had arrived and they had obviously been fooled by the genjutsu. Karina quietly moved closer to the door and listened. She heard a boys voice 'if you want to enter this exam room you'll have to beat us first'. Karina rolled her eyes, _'c'mon guys you can do better than this'._ She heard another voice she didn't recognise. 'Tempting, but we don't need to beat you to get into the exam room'. Karina smiled, _'so someone's called them out huh'?_

The voice continued 'Our exam room is on the third floor, this is only the second. Pretty shit genjutsu if you ask me'. Karina grinned and opened the door. Before the kid versions of Izumo and Kotetsu could react she punched both of the idiots on the head. Hard. They both yelped and with a puff of smoke, they transformed back into they're adult selves. She shook her head at them. 'What do you guys think you're doing, trying to punk the rookies'? she demanded glaring at the pair of them who were rubbing their heads in pain. 'You morons actually thought you would get away with that lame trick'? She looked around at the genin who were all staring at her and got nervous _'what do I do? They're all looking at me'_. She looked around picking a few out of the crowd. She spotted the Uchiha kid near the front next to some bowl cut with huge eyebrows. She saw Naruto looking as determined as usual. And in front of her and her team mates was the kid who called out the genjutsu. His hair was blood red at the fringe while the rest was spiky and jet black. He stared back at her with mismatched eyes, one blue and the other green. They glinted with mischief.

Karina smiled. 'not bad kid. Even though their plan was lame you saw through it straight away. I'm impressed'. The boy grinned at her and put his arms behind his head. 'Thanks for the praise beautiful, it wasn't hard. A poor genjutsu like that would stand out a while away' he stated. The compliment definitely caught Karina off guard. _'What the fuck does this cocky brat thinks he's doing? Shit am I blushing. Fuck'!_ Karina was about to retort when she saw Anko walking up the stairs. The blunt woman had spiky purple hair tied back and a top that revealed way to much cleavage. She looked pretty pissed off as she stood next to the mystery boy, her arms crossed. 'Enough of the innocent virgin act Karina, let the maggots through'. Karina blushed and glared back _'what does it matter to her if I'm a virgin? Stupid pig'._ Shooting daggers from her eyes she growled 'more innocent than you, snake whore'! The two of them stood face to face, sparks flying between them. The nervous genin started to wonder up to the third floor leaving the two angry jonin and the terrified chunin alone.

Karina huffed and hiked her thumb at the cocky brat who was making his way to the stairs. 'You're student'? She questioned grinning, still pissed at the virginity insult. Anko sighed and stopped glaring 'Yeah, that's Ryouske. The kid that showed up here out of the blue years ago, got an interesting kekkei genkai. He should do well in these exams.' Karina nodded and turned to the two disgraced chunin. 'I had a feeling you were planning a prank. If you're gonna do it, you might as well plan a decent trick'. Her team mates both grinned at her, making her smile back. And the three of them headed to the exam room.

Half an hour later Karina and several other jonin and chunin were sat around the room all holding clipboards and pens. Ibiki had already briefed them on what to do and all of them watched the genin pour into the room and take their seats. Ibiki stood at the front. He was a tall well built man wearing the exam proctors uniform under a black trench coat. He was wearing a black bandana instead of a headband and for good reason. Karina knew what was under that. He addressed the genin. 'Pipe down you brats, I'm the proctor for the first exam, Ibiki Morina and right now your assess are mine'! Karina smiled at his rough introduction. He continued 'now this part of the exam will be a written test. You will be given ten questions and the usual exam rules apply here, however there are two rules of my own. The first rule is that you will be given ten points to start with, if you skip a question or get it wrong you'll lose one point. Now you would have no doubt noticed the chunin and jonin sitting along the walls of the room.'

Ibiki motioned towards Karina and the others. 'These guys will be watching you and if they catch any signs of you cheating they will deduct two points from your score. If they catch you five times that's it. Your out.' The genin looked like they were about to object until Ibiki continued. 'The last question will not be given until ten minutes before the end'. The kids all looked pretty concerned. Karina grinned. She looked around at them and noticed that the cocky brat Ryouske was looking at her. She met his eyes and he winked at her. _'dammit, stupid brat'_ she thought, looking away.

'Begin'! Ibiki stated. Karina watched as many of the genin stared at the papers in disbelief and grinned. _'I wonder how many of them will work it out'_ she mused.

About ten minutes into the exam, Karina had been watching this one kid who kept peeking at a pink haired girls paper. Karina sighed at put a fifth tally on her clipboard. Quietly she pulled out a kuni and suddenly threw it straight at the Ryouske brat. He freaked as it headed towards him, Karina didn't aim for him though and the knife find its mark, hitting the paper of the cheater behind him who yelped in fear. Karina grinned at him with a hint of mischief. 'Sorry kid you fail. I caught you out five times' . The kid was escorted out. Karina sensed a threat and caught the kuni that a pissed Ryouske threw back at her. What she didn't expect was the tag attached to it. It activated at Karina was enveloped by yellow smoke. When it cleared, Karina looked down at herself to see that she was covered in yellow paint. She glared at Ryouske who shot her a peace sign. _'Cocky little shit'_ she thought angrily as she weaved hand signs. Droplets of water formed over her body washing the paint of and then evaporating. Weaving more hand signs Karina formed a shell of heat around her that made all the water on her body evaporate.

' _It's times like this that I'm grateful to have certain abilities'_ she thought, getting back to work.

Soon they were in the final ten minutes of the exam Ibiki told everyone to put down their pencils. 'Whoever doesn't wanna take the the tenth question needs to leave now' he stated, provoking surprised faces in the classroom. 'You can take the exam again next year, however, those who stay and get the question wrong will be barred from ever taking the exam again.

This caused uproar. Many genin were complaining about the unfairness. A few left. Karina was surprised about how many people were still in the room. Karina spotted a raised hand in the crowd. It was Naruto _'what's he-'_ SLAM. The kid slapped his hand down on the table and started yelling at Ibiki. 'I AM NEVER GONNA GIVE UP, IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO BE A GENIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE THEN SO BE IT. I WILL BE HOKAGE!' His speech surprised Karina slightly but she smiled at his pure spirit. The room was silent for a moment. It was quickly broken however by Ibiki laughing. 'Well all I have to say to that is..you pass'.

Surprised looks were seen all over the room. Before anyone could say anything a black bundle shot through the window and unfurled to show a banner. Standing in front of it was none over then the snake whore herself. Karina laughed at loud at the stupidity of it and at Ryouske's reaction. The kid had slammed his head onto the desk. The sign read ANKO MITIARASHI, THE PROCTOR FOR THE SECOND STAGE!

Karina grinned, _'this part_ ' she thought _'is gonna be fun_ '.

PHEW this one was a pain in the ass to write but please enjoy ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The forest of death

 _Surprised looks were seen all over the room. Before anyone could say anything a black bundle shot through the window and unfurled to show a banner. Standing in front of it was none over then the snake whore herself. Karina laughed at loud at the stupidity of it and at Ryouske_ _'_ _s reaction. The kid had slammed his head onto the desk. The sign read ANKO MITIARASHI, THE PROCTOR FOR THE SECOND STAGE!_

 _Karina grinned,_ _'_ _this part_ _'_ _she thought_ _'_ _is gonna be fun_ _'_ _._

Anko looked around the classroom 'there's so many' she turned to Ibiki, who had just stepped out from behind the banner. 'You're going soft Ibiki.. whatever'. She grinned and licked her lips 'after my test the number'll be reduced by half'. Karina smiled, looking around. The genin were all staring at Anko with a mixture of fear and disbelief. Karina looked over at Ryouske, noticing that he was grinning again.

After the Genin had all left sceptically following a cheery Anko to the 44th training ground. Karina and Anko both preferred it's other name though. The forest of death. _'I wish I could go and watch the test I wanna know how the brats cope-'_. She jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder. 'That was fun'! Izumo grinned at her. 'Wanna grab some food'? Karina smiled at him 'Sure'.

Kotetsu caught up with the two of them as they left 'Don't go without me, I know you guys want some alone time but I gotta eat to' he said playfully earning another punch from a bright red Izumo. Karina looked at the pair of them for a moment and burst out laughing. They stared at her, making her laugh more at their expressions. 'I'm sorry, but you guys-' she couldn't speak due to laughing to much. Kotetsu and Izumo looked at her and then each other, and grinned. Karina stopped laughing finally and the three of them walked out of the classroom and headed to Ichiraku's.

Walking out of the first exam building Karina turned to Kotetsu 'any kids stand out to you'? Kotetsu pondered the question. 'The Uchiha kid looked interesting, I reckon he'll make it to chunin.' He grinned at looked at Izumo 'That Ryouske kid was funny, though I think he made Izumo jealous'. Izumo glared at Kotetsu and said nothing. Karina smiled 'they're certainly an interesting bunch this year'.

The three of them neared Ichiraku's. Karina stopped walking causing her two team mates to look at her in confusion. She wasn't looking back at them however she was looking at the ninja stood in front of the stall who was now walking towards the three of them.

The ninja was dressed in the uniform of the anbu black ops and was wearing a white mask with black stripes on the forehead. He walked up to Karina and addressed her. 'Karina Akumanochi #02593 return to your home, change uniforms and be back here in 10 minutes you need to come and see this'. Karina, Izumo and Kotetsu's faces all turned serious. Karina nodded, said a quick goodbye to her team mates and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Appearing in her apartment she pulled open her drawers searching for her old uniform. Once she found it she quickly changed and went to the wall, pulling her mask from its hanger and looking down at it. She sighed and put the mask on. _'Haven't worn this in a while_ '. She undid her hair and let it tumble to her shoulders and down her back.

She returned to the stall finding the other anbu member stood there, still as a statue. She approached them bowing her head. 'What's this about'? She asked. 'Follow me' they said walking off with Karina in tow.

They soon reached a grassy hill with three statues standing on it. Karina's eyes widened behind the mask as she observed the three dead bodies at the feet of the statues. Blood was everywhere. It wasn't the bodies that shocked Karina, it was their faces… they were gone. Anko appeared with another anbu member. Her eyes widening in shock at the bodies. Karina looked at her hands and noticed that they had balled into fists and were shaking. 'There is no doubt about it….this is _his_ jutsu. Lord Hokage had to warned send a messenger to him right away. The exams continue until further notice, no-one is to know except Lord Third. For now I'm going into the forest to do a patrol.' Karina looked around as the other Anbu disappeared. She took off her mask and bowed her head at Anko. 'I'll accompany you into the forest we can't be too careful'. She looked at Anko dead in the eye unitl she reluctantly nodded. Both of them headed to the forest immediately.

As they travelled Karina thought back to her full conversation with Anko before the first exam.

 _Flashback_

' _Your student'? Karina asked Anko who nodded. 'Yeah that's Ryouske. The kid that showed up out of the blue years ago, got an interesting kekkei genkai. He should do well in these exams'. Karina nodded and Anko continued 'He's also a user of the sharingan'. That statement made Karina raise an eyebrow. 'He's not an Uchiha, so is it artificial like Kakashi's'? Anko nodded 'Yeah, we think the kid has ties to Orochimaru'._

 _Flashback end_

As Karina and Anko made their way through the forest swiftly, she looked towards Anko, a question on her mind. 'Hey Anko? Do you think Orochimaru came back for the Ryouske brat? What if he wants his sharingan back'? Anko didn't answer but looked worried now. Karina motioned for the both of them to stop. She closed her eyes and placed two fingers on the one that was covered. Slowing her breath she concentrated on the chakra around her. She felt Anko's but also another very close to them. Her eyes shot open and she pointed west. She started running with Anko following.

They soon found him. The man in question was stood in a clearing with his back to them. He soon turned around when they landed though. His eyes locked onto to Karina's for a second and she was frozen in fear by the sheer evil that was reflected in his golden eyes. She broke herself from the fear however and looked over at Anko. The woman was staring down Orochimaru hatred in her eyes, her fists shaking. Orochimaru finally spoke 'Well well, isn't this a surprise? Two old friends showing up, it must be my lucky day' he said smirking. Anko's hand went up to her neck and rubbed it. 'What are you scheming'? She growled drawing a kuni. Karina did so as well and settled into a fighting stance.

The snake's smirk widened 'Do you honestly think you can take me down? My dear Anko, don't forget it was I who taught you, I who took you and made you strong, I who made you into what you are today'. His words somehow made Anko even angrier and she jumped towards him. 'What are you planning to do to the leaf'? She yelled, swinging her knife at him. Orochimaru grabbed her wrist and and kicked her away. Karina saw an opening and ran forward aiming to get nine punches in his side Orochimaru dodged and brought his knee up to Karina's face. Karina grunted and flipped backwards, managing to land on her feet. Anko shot her arm forward **'Striking Shadow Snakes'** , snakes shot out of her arm. Orochimaru batted them away as if thew were made of paper.

He shot forward towards Karina and before she could react he grabbed her leg and swung her towards Anko sending both ninja crashing to the ground. They both got up quickly and Anko weaved hand signs. She took a deep breath **'Fire style: dragon fire jutsu'** she let out the breath sending out a stream of flame that formed a dragon shape and sped towards Orochimaru. The snake sighed and melted away leaving nothing but mud behind.

'Shit' Karina heard Anko curse. They heard a laugh behind them and turned to see the sannin smiling at them. 'Do you really think that would work? I taught you better than that'. Karina sensed that Anko's anger was getting out of hand. She touched her arm 'Relax and control your breathing Anko. Getting riled up is not the answer'. Karina turned at ran at Orochimaru suddenly. Weaving hand signs and crossing her arms Karina yelled ' **wind style: wind blade jutsu'**. She opened her arms and blades if wind streamed towards Orochimaru which left deep cuts in his body. Anko suddenly appeared behind him and burnt him up with another dragon fire jutsu.

Karina smirked relieved to have done some damage. That was until the smirk was wiped off her face by Lord Orochimaru opening his mouth and allowing a new version of himself to climb out.

Before he attacked however, Anko pushed up against a tree. 'Let me borrow your hands for a bit' she said pushing the snakes hand into a sign. **'twin snake jutsu'**. While Anko was preoccupied Karina heard movement behind her and saw the real Orochimaru grinning at her. _'Dammit! My current strength isn't enough'_ Realising that the one Anko was dealing with was just a clone, Karina gritted her teeth and reached up to the bandage across her eye to remove it. Before she could do anything Orochimaru appeared right in front of her, grabbed her wrist and wrapped his arm around her neck. Karina yelped as he was cutting off her oxygen supply. 'I don't think so. I sense you've got quite a bit of power there, I'd love to see it but I'm rather busy at the moment' he whispered before Karina fell unconscious.

When she woke up she found herself on the sofa in her apartment. With Kakashi sat on a chair next to her. She yelped and went to spring up only to be shoved back down by Kakashi's arm. 'Just rest for a bit' he said. Karina growled at him and pushed his arm off, sitting up. 'I'm fine, no damage…I was just knocked out'. She looked at him 'I assume you've been informed on the situation'? Kakashi nodded. Karina frowned and put a hand on her head. 'Dammit, I didn't react quick enough, I should have taken more precautions going against a Sannin'.

She put her hand down and looked back at Kakashi 'how long have I been out'? 'Only a few hours' Kakashi responded. 'The second exam is over. Karina looked at him curiously 'Which teams got through'? But before Kakashi could answered she asked another question 'I forgot to ask, who did you get on your team'? Kakashi smiled 'Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno'. Karina's eyes widened. 'You got Naruto and the Uchiha on the same team, that's gonna be fun to deal with'. Kakashi smiled 'Naruto and Susuke already don't get on, teaching them is…difficult to say the least. But they are growing on me'.

Karina frowned slightly, 'I met the Mystery boy today, Ryouske Tenno'. 'Oh? What's he like?' He asked. Karina frowned more, a vein popping in her head. 'Troublesome, mischievous and perverted'. Kakashi chuckled at that 'well his team made it through as well as Naruto's. Along with that there were a few leaf teams, a very interesting lot from the sand village and a shady group from the hidden sound village'. Karina looked at him in disbelief. 'So many'? Kakashi nodded 'They're holding preliminary exams right now to siphon out more Genin'. Karina grinned, 'this I gotta see' she said standing up. 'ugh' she stumbled forward slightly and Kakashi caught her 'I don't think that's wise Karina'. She frowned and pushed herself off him. She spotted his favourite pervy book poking out of his pocket and quickly swiped it. Kakashi panicked 'Hey now, let's not be rash. Give it back'!

Karina grinned and held it behind her back. 'Let me go watch the exams or I spoil the book'. Kakashi looked at her sceptically. 'Y-you wouldn't'. Karina peeked in the last pages of the book, 'oh well look at that, turns out that the girl acutally-' 'Okay! You win'! Kakashi said seriously panicking. Karina grinned in victory and handed the book back to him laughing. The two of them started walking towards the arena where the preliminary exam was being held.


End file.
